


Moments

by garbage_cannot



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, actuqlly idk, nonlinear, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_cannot/pseuds/garbage_cannot
Summary: random short moments of shizaya
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. Can’t Sleep?

They’d taken a trip to the northern countryside. 

Celty, Shinra, Izaya, and Shizuo. Celty insistes they all needed a break from the city. 

Izaya has gone a little stir crazy, but with Shinra around, the two get into just enough trouble to keep him from imploding. 

Of course, a getaway in the quiet countryside is perfect for Shizuo. Nothing can piss him off if there’s nothing around. 

They have a little cabin to stay in, possibly from Shinra’s father’s honeymoon? Shinra didn’t really want to acknowledge the details. 

That aside, it’s been a great few days, Shizuo muses to himself. 

It’s 1 am, and dead quiet, aside from a stray cricket. He couldn’t sleep, so he’s scrolling through his phone, trying to slow his mind down. 

Izaya is sleeping peacefully, curled around Shizuo’s left arm, possibly drooling, his breaths deep and even. 

Across the room is the other double bed, which holds Shinra and Celty. He can’t really see Shinra, but knows the man is wrapped around Celty like an octopus. At least he’s not snoring tonight. 

There’s a sliver of movement from their side of the room, like a shadow rippling in the dark. 

Shizuo glances over. It’s Celty. She grabbed her phone. 

[Cant sleep?]  
  


Shizuo starts to shake him head on reflex, before realizing that it’s dark as hell inside. He texts her back, only feeling a little silly texting someone five feet away. 

{Yeah, sorry i hope i didn’t wake you}  
  


[Not at all! Shinra is like hugging a space heater sometimes, you have no idea.]  
  


Shizuo huffs a laugh. 

{Izaya says that about me all the time. always complaining he’s cold}  
  


[Ha!]  
  


{Random question}  
  


[Sure, go ahead.]  
  


{Can you still ‘see’ in the dark like this?}  
  


[Somewhat. I can see you and Izaya, but not too many details.]  
  


[I must say...]  
  


[Though I never thought I’d say anything like this, but...]  
  


[Izaya is... oddly cute...]  
  


Shizuo has to hold back the roar of laughter he wants to let loose. He knows exactly how she feels. 

The infamous informant who lords over Ikebukuro, is just a glorified house cat. 

Izaya shifts, nuzzling his face into Shizuo’s arm, and Shizuo can’t help the fond smile on his face. 

{He’s amazing}  
  


Putting his phone to the side, Shizuo decides to gather his cat in his arms, and try to drift off. 

_{He’s amazing}_

If Celty could blush, she would have. 


	2. So You Must Be...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there’s a beautiful woman in izayas apartment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been awhile since i’ve written lol

There’s a beautiful woman in Izaya’s apartment. 

She turns to face Shizuo as he bursts into Izaya’s apartment, car door in hand, and he feels his strength give way under her stern gaze. 

Illuminated by the windows behind her, her business attire and styled hair is only enhanced by the light.

There’s a beautiful woman in Izaya’s apartment, with a familiar face and very familiar almost red eyes.

She stands poised, holding her phone up, as if she were just about to make a call, and passively gives Shizuo a once-over, stopping at the bent car door. 

She blinks once, twice, then her eyes sharpen, and with a light frown she strides forward, heels clicking on the hardwood floor. 

“I know you, you must be that Heiwajima kid!”

Shizuo can’t help the step back he takes as she comes to a stop, just inches away. She’s intimidating, and she really shouldn’t be. She has to be at least a foot shorter than Shizuo. 

But her icy glare sends chills down his spine, pausing his temper before it even has the chance to rise. 

“Uh...”

“And what exactly were you planning on doing with the-car door, hm?” 

Shizuo doesn’t know what to do, he can never really talk to women. Especially not scary women. Fortunately, he doesn’t have long to worry. 

“Well, to what do I owe the pleasure, Shizu-oh.”

For once, Shizuo is glad to hear the smug voice of Izaya the flea.

Sadly, it seems all of Izaya’s bravado has been sucked out just as easily as Shizuo’s rage. All because of this woman.

“How did you get in here...”

“Easy, darling your passcodes aren’t hard to guess.”

“Why are you scaring Shizuo...”

“Oh please! Like he hasn’t spent the last several years tormenting you? Actually, since we’re all here, I want something from you, Heiwajima.”

Shizuo starts at being singled out by her, “Ah, w-hat?”

“Mom, please don’t,” Izaya sighs.

Wait.

“Heiwajima.”

_Wait_.

“If you apologize for all the trouble you put my Izaya through for all these years, then maybe-“

_Mom????_

“Just _maybe_ , I’ll pretend nothing ever happened and you two can go back to whatever foreplay involves a busted car door.”

And Shizuo thought his mom was strange...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kyouko orihara ADORES her children and WILL fight anyone who dares to hurt them. she’s also fully aware izaya has probably been bullying shizuo just as much, but she doesn’t care.   
> also izaya got his early sass and troublemaking ways from her. what do you think his apartment passcode is?


	3. Hot and Hotter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izaya always liked it rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “hot and cold” didn’t really work at a chapter title for this one sooo

Izaya always likes it rough. 

Since they met, everything from their rivalry, to friendship, to becoming lovers (ew, god), Izaya has preferred to roughen it up. 

Especially in bed. 

Izaya likes to be bit, scratched, held so tightly, that he can trace the hand-shaped bruises the following day. 

Shizuo’s favorite is when he pulls Izaya’s hair. Never fails to make Izaya moan. Or come.

And, of course, Izaya gives as good as he gets, if not more so. Shizuo will have scratches on his back that last for days. 

Not to mention the not-so-hidden bite marks on his neck. Tom always smirks when he sees Shizuos neck. It’s humiliating, in the best way. 

The scratches on his forearms are kind of hard to hide, especially that it’s the summer. Tom said _“Good job,”_ when he saw them. Shizuo’s been wearing long sleeves since. 

Izaya likes it rough, and Shizuo can’t deny that he loves it too. He’d quit his job and fuck Izaya all the time just to hear him scream his name. 

However, like in all other facets of life, Shizuo is the opposite. He likes the slow and gentle, yet no less passionate, lovemaking. 

He’s a romantic at heart, and always envisions sex as a beautiful moment between partners. Rose petals on the bed, candles lit, and everything. 

In fact, it took quite a long time for Shizuo to have his sweet and gentle sex with Izaya. He was always so deft at riling Shizuo up and pissing him off, that he’d have no choice but to be rough with Izaya. 

Shizuo never understood it, why Izaya liked being treated so rough. 

That is, until he found out just how _sensitive_ Izaya really is. 

Yes, he did have to tie Izaya’s hands to the headboard, _but!_ that way he could take his sweet time, without Izaya egging him on... physically, at least. 

He kissed Izaya stupid, sharing breaths, as their tongues twined together. 

He kissed and nibbled on Izaya’s neck, eliciting sudden moans and whimpers, that Izaya could barely hold back. 

_“Just get on with it beast.”_

Not very threatening when you’re moaning and trembling, but that’s fine. 

Shizuo continued his exploration, taking his time to enjoy Izaya’s body, and his reactions. He was awfully worked up considering Shizuo hadn’t even touched his cock yet. 

Shizuo found spots that were his personal favorites, and some that drove Izaya insane. 

His neck and hips were great, but when Shizuo gently suckled on Izaya’s inner thighs... Shizuo could have come just from the sound of Izaya’s keening moan. 

He left a few hickies, before traveling down _gorgeous_ , muscular legs, to nibble at Izaya’s ankle. 

“ _D-don’t, it’s- not my...!”_

Shizuo took Izaya’s toes in his mouth, and _sucked_. 

Honestly, he doesn’t even like feet, but he would suck Izaya’s toes all day if it meant Izaya would sound like that. 

When he finally started stretching Izaya, it took one well-placed thrust for Izaya to come. At this point, Izaya couldn’t even talk anymore, just incoherent moaning. 

Shizuo released Izaya’s hands when he finally pushed inside, and Izaya held him tighter than ever before. 

They never stopped kissing, not until both had come again, and Shizuo laid next to Izaya, who was already drifting off. 

_“Stupid... idiot. Don’t do that again...”_

Yeah, whatever you say Izaya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just guys being dudes

**Author's Note:**

> celty and izaya can and will become friends  
> aLso i love shizuo using the pet name kitten for izzy  
> ALSO izaya is adorable and don’t argue


End file.
